Jealousy
by Crystal Shui Jing
Summary: Max gets jealous when Cody gets a new girlfriend. She never felt that way, why now? Cody doesn't know about it, so she must tell him. But Cody's new girlfriend is getting in the way. What does she do?


**TSL - Jealousy

* * *

**

**/ / / DISCLAIMER \ \ \  
**I don't own TSL or the characters, except my made-up Jaime. Well, actually, my sister's name is Jamie, just a small change in the name. Couldn't think of better names. -( Sheepish smile )-  
**\ \ \ DISCLAIMER / / /**

* * *

**SUMMARY**  
Max gets jealous when Cody gets a new girlfriend. She never felt that way, why now? Cody doesn't know about it, so she must tell him. But Cody's new girlfriend is getting in the way. What does she do?  
- (Yep, I'm no good at summaries. My first fan fiction, what do you expect?)

* * *

As Zack watched television while the twins' mom, Carey, was preparing lunch, Cody was grinning to himself as he continued typing something on his computer in the room. He was sending an email, in fact. After 'intensive' typing, he finally clicked the 'Send' button.

_Beep, beep! _A beeping sound came from the computer as an email arrived to Cody's email inbox.

Cody immediately smiled brightly and read the email quickly. As his eyes followed the words on the email, his smile grew wider.

"YES!!" Cody jumped out of his seat and started jumping around.

After some time jumping around the room, Cody jumped out of the room. "YES!"

From the couch, Zack turned around and stared at Cody with a look that asks why he was jumping around like a crazy kid, as did their mom.

_'Oops...' _Cody silently thought, looking back and forth at his mom and twin. "Uh..."

"Why are you hopping around like that?" Zack finally asked after a long stare at his brother. "You're interrupting. I was watching-"

"Okay! I shouldn't interrupt you further then!" Cody quickly said with a nervous smile and took a step back, entering the room and shutting the door closed, locking it in the process. He turned around and lean against the locked door, giving a long sigh.

"Good thing they didn't found out..." Cody sighed again and glanced at the computer, smiling instantly. He started to have a dreamy look as he thought about someone.

_Knock, knock!_ Cody's smile faded as a knock on the door vibrated his mind out of his daydream.

"Hey! Cody!" Zack yelled to his twin from outside.

Cody groaned with an annoyed look, rolling his eyes. "What?!"

"Open the door! I need to talk to you!"

Cody rolled his eyes once more and sighed softly. "Fine..." He mumbled and opened the door.

The moment Cody unlocked the door, Zack pushed it open, as if ambushing Cody. The door hit Cody's nose, making him yelp.

"Ouch!" Cody yelped.

"So? What were you so happy about?" Zack asked with a mischievous grin, leaning on Cody's shoulder with his elbow.

"Uh, n-nothing..." Cody replied, sweating hard.

"Spill it, man. Your hands are sweating." Zack countered. "And the air-conditioner is on!" He finished.

"The air-conditioner is always on. We're in a hotel here!" Cody rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

"That's not the point."

Cody hesitated to reply his annoying twin. "Uh..."

While Cody sat on the bed wondering what to say, Zack caught sight of the computer which was still switched on, also catching sight of the email. "Oh-ho-ho, what's this?" Zack asked in an amused tone.

"Hey, wait! No!" Cody quickly jumped onto his feet and got himself in front of the computer, not allowing his ever-so-evil twin brother read his email.

"Come on, get outta the way!" Zack attempted to push the dorkier version of himself away to regain view of the email message on the computer, and obviously, Cody refused to budge. Zack then started to move from left to right to catch view of the email message on the computer.

"I'll appreciate if you respect my privacy!" Cody started to move from left to right as well, trying to block Zack's view.

"Honestly, I don't want any appreciation." Zack replied, still moving from left to right.

"Zack, Cody!" A voice called to them from the door.

The twins shift their gaze to the door, only to find their mom peeking from outside through the huge gap.

"What are you boys doing?" Carey asked with a questioning look.

"Uh..." Cody hesitated as Carey walked in. "Mommy, Zack is invading my privacy!" Cody cried out, giving a puppy dog look, trying to gain her sympathy. He was sure desperate to get Zack out of the room, or at least keep Zack's eyes off his email.

"But Cody's hiding something!" Zack quickly defended himself.

"Oh, now, you shouldn't have done that to your brother, Zack." Carey told her son.

Cody started to get confident that his mother will be on his side.

Carey started to walk away, but quickly turned around and pushed Cody a little away from the computer, wanting to read the email herself.

Cody's lower jaw dropped open, staring at his mother with a look of disbelieve.

Zack, on the other hand, was grinning with his arms crossed above his chest.

"Oh, so you have a new girlfriend?!" Carey said in an excited tone.

"I thought you were dating Barbara?" Zack asked, raising his eyebrow.

Cody stared at his twin with yet another look of disbelieve.

"And that's what happens when you don't eat your vegetables." Carey interrupted while reading Cody's email.

"We broke up, remembeeer?" Cody asked Zack in an annoyed tone.

"Uh..." Zack started to search his memory. "Hm, maybe I really should eat my vegetables..." Zack mumbled out loud.

Carey started to smile to herself, but then her smile disappear. _'Not gonna happen.'_ She thought. No one knew Zack better than her, and Zack would never eat vegetables.

"Not gonna happen!" Zack quickly said with a grin after his last sentence.

Carey turned around and stared at Zack with her hands on her hip.

Zack just ignored his mother's stare and just put his arm around his annoyed twin. "_So..._Who is your new girlfriend? She must be hot."

Cody stared back. "I know what you're planning, so don't try it."

"You do? I mean... What plan?!" Zack nervously asked.

Cody continued his stare and blinked a few times. It was obvious to him that Zack was faking his reply.

Zack rubbed his chin again. "Hm, then again, a dorky guy like you can't get a hot babe as your girlfriend." Zack concluded. "Ah, forget about my plan, just tell me who it is." Zack told Cody,

* * *

Outside the Tipton hotel, a girl wearing a pink sweater and jeans was pacing around.

"I got to tell him!" Max mumbled as she paced around.

"I have to tell him!" She continued.

"Okay, I'll tell him!" Max made up her mind and stood in front of the rotating door.

"No, I can't tell him..." Max headed back to the spot where she was pacing a moment ago, and started pacing around again.

Norman the doorman just looked at Max as she paced around, wondering what she was doing.

"So, what's her name?" Zack nudge Cody.

Cody continued to stare at his twin.

Zack repeated the question till Cody finally gives up, revealing the girl's name.

"Her name's Jaime..." Cody revealed, finding his brother too annoying to tolerate.

"Ohhh, really?" Zack put on a mischievous grin, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "Who is that?" Zack asked after a few seconds.

Cody rolled his eyes with an annoyed look, not replying his brother.

"Anyway, let's go to the Candy Counter!" Zack suggested.

As Zack attempt to run out of the room, Carey caught him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"Oh, no, you don't. I'm making lunch, remember?" Carey asked.

"Yeah, but since you were here reading my email, mom... Is lunch ready? Because I think you need more time since you were wasting time on _my _email." Cody said.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes, then you have to get back up here." Carey let go of Zack's ear. "And no eating the candies."

"Ow..." Zack rubbed his ear, trying to ease the pain of his ear being pulled once again.

"Okay, thanks!" Cody ran off, with Zack trailing behind.

"Wait for me!" Zack followed his brother out of their room.

* * *

At the Candy Counter, Maddie was just doing her job, till London shows up.

"Hey, London." Maddie greeted.

"Hey, Maddie!" London walked over to the Candy Counter from the elevator.

"What's up?" Maddie asked.

"Guess what, guess what?!" London asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down. Of course, she didn't since she was in public.

"Ooh, ooh, guess what?" Maddie asked with a smile. "I don't care!" She continued and said firmly as her smile disappear. She went back to working, not bothered about London's presence. She was pretty used to being disturbed by London's presence, so used to it that she doesn't seem to mind about it anymore.

"You were the one who asked what's up!" London countered, being a little dim-witted like always.

Maddie stopped what she was doing and stared back at London.

"Come on, Maddie! Guess!" London continued, taking out a small pile of money out of her purse. She waved the small stack of money in front of Maddie, trying tempt her.

Maddie's eyes followed the money, moving side to side. "Uh, uh..." She finally snapped out of her daze and hesitated to answer. "Uh, your father's visiting?"

"Nope." London replied with a dim-witted-like smile.

"You got a new outfit?"

"Nope."

"Ivanna got-"

"Nope." London interrupted with that same smile.

"I haven't even say anything!" Maddie argued.

"It's obvious you won't get it right." London replied with the same smile on. "Yay me!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands repeatedly.

"Wait, wait! Let me guess, let me guess!" Maddie put on a pondering look, trying to guess what was London so happy about.

"Oh, forget it!" London told Maddie after a few seconds. The rich heiress was always an impatient person. "What I wanted to tell you was that my cousin is coming for a visit!"

Maddie stared at London with an annoyed look on.

London had a smile on, but the smile slowly disappeared. "What?"

"London." Maddie smiled sweetly.

"Yeah?" London blinked her eyes.

"You told me that last week!" Maddie yelled at her.

"Oh, I did?" London asked, blinking her eyes with a confused look on.

Maddie rolled her eyes and just ignored what London just said. "By the way, I don't seem to remember you telling me your cousin's name."

"Oh, her name is-" London replied, but someone suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, sweet thang!" Zack walked towards the Candy Counter with Cody beside him.

"Oh, hello, Zack, Cody!" Maddie greeted with a smile.

"Hey, hey! Guess what?!" Zack asked excitedly.

"Oh, great... Another guessing game..." Maddie rolled her eyes. "Well, what?" Maddie asked Zack, not wanting to waste time trying to guess something again.

"Cody has a new girlfriend!" Zack excitedly revealed.

Cody rolled his eyes, annoyed at his brother.

Maddie just looked at Zack and didn't seem surprised or shocked. "So? You guys always get new girlfriends. What _will_ be surprising is that you guys actually stick with a girl for at least a month."

"But I am sticking with a girl for more than a month! And that's you." Zack told Maddie, trying to flirt with her.

"Hahaha. You boys better get a move on, now. I'm working here." Maddie sarcastically laughed and started to arrange the snacks on display.

"Ahem." London cleared her throat, trying to gain their attention, especially Maddie's since they were suppose to be talking about her cousin before the twins arrived.

"Oh, what were you saying?" Maddie asked, not looking back to London as she arranged the candy.

"Oh, yes. I was talking about my cousin...right?" London asked, not clear about what they were talking about earlier either.

"What about your cousin?" Cody asked, giving questioning looks, as did Zack.

"Oh, she's visiting Boston! Well, actually, she arrived already, but she, uh, she still hasn't visit _this _Tipton hotel. According to her, she said she was going to visit Antarcti-...Uh, antarti...um, a place first..." London searched in her mind where her cousin was 'visiting' first, trying to make it not so obvious she forgotten the name of the place.

"You mean Antarctica?" Cody asked.

"Hey, yeah, that too!" London nodded with her typical ignorant smile.

Maddie rolled her eyes, knowing that London's cousin was lying to her.

"This cousin of London's doesn't seem to want to visit her." Zack whispered to Cody.

Cody nodded slightly, trying to get not noticed by London.

London blinked her eyes a few times with that same ignorant smile. "Why are you whispering?"

Both Zack and Cody looked at London with looks that say "What should I say?"

"Uh..." The twins hesitated, trying to stall a little time while they decide what to say.

"Um, excuse me?" Maddie interrupt them, bending over the counter. "What _was_ your cousin's name again?" Maddie asked, putting a certain emphasis on the word 'was'.

"Jaime, why?" London asked, being a little ignorant once more.

Cody widen his eyes, but didn't say anything. Zack widen his eyes as well, gasping silently.

"That was what we were talking about _before_ Zack and Cody show up." Maddie rolled her eyes, putting the same emphasis on the word 'before', trying to knock some sense into London's empty head.

"Oh." London dazed in the air. She then turned back to Maddie and smiled. "Well, bye!" The rich heiress waved a little with her right hand, followed by running off and walking towards the hotel exit.

Cody just stared at the spot where London once stood, surprised that his new girlfriend is London's cousin.

Zack did the same, but then forced himself to get back to reality, snapping out of his daze. He turned to his shocked brother, waving a hand in front of Cody repeatedly. "Cody? Cody?? Cody!"

"Huh? What?" Cody shook his head a little, snapping out of it.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Maddie asked, concerned about her friend.

"I'm fi-"

"Oh, he's alright. It's just that his girlfriend is a girl named Jaime as well." Zack interrupted.

"WHAT?! CODY'S GIRLFRIEND IS-?!" Maddie quickly yelled, but Zack cut her off by kissing her mouth to mouth.

When Zack pulled his head back, Maddie put on a disgusted look. "EWW!"

"You're a great kisser, sweet thang!" Zack grin as Maddie continued her annoyed and disgusted look.

Before Maddie had a chance to lift the cash register and whack Zack on the head with it, Cody ran off and dragged Zack with him.

"Hey, come back here, you...kissing...freak!" Maddie yelled to Zack as she attempt to lift the cash register. Obviously, the machine was too heavy for her, and she failed to lift it up.

Cody reached the main counter, with Zack behind him. Mr. Moseby gave the twins a stern look when they reached the main counter, knowing that the brothers always bring trouble and seem to always attempt to destroy the hotel.

"Oh, uh, hello, Mr. Moseby!" Zack nervously greeted.

"Well, hello." Mr. Moseby replied, still keeping his stern look. "Now, please, goodbye."

"Uh, look. Do you know about London's cousin visiting here?" Zack ask, ignoring the 'goodbye'.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Mr. Moseby asked, still keeping the stern look that says "Go away."

"Well, Cody's girlfriend's name is also...Jaime." Zack came closer to the counter, whispering the last word, "Jaime."

"Oh, how nice." The MEANager gave a false smile. "Can you go away now?" His smile disappeared, and his stern look came back.

Both Cody and Zack kept silent for a while then walked away, ignoring any more "Go away" comments from Mr. Moseby.

"So, how's this Jaime girl like?" Zack asked, whispering to his brother as they walked towards the hotel's exit.

Cody put on a pondering look, but then decided what to say. "Well, she's cute, kind, sporty, nice..." Cody put on a dreamy look as he described Jaime, but Zack interrupted.

"Okay, I get it. She's the perfect girl to you." Zack replied as they finally exited the hotel, coming face to face with Max.

Max had a shocked look on her face the moment she saw the twins right in front of her. "Oh, um, hi!"

"Uh, hi..." The twins greeted back as they stared at Max.

"Sooo, what's up, Max?" Zack asked, wanting to know why she would suddenly show up here like that.

"Oh, uh... Nothing! I just thought that I would...um, visit you guys!" Max nervously smiled, hoping that Zack and Cody would fail for her lie.

"Oh. How long have you been...standing here?" Cody asked.

"In two minutes, it would be exactly twenty minutes. And she wasn't standing there, she was pacing around." Norman interrupted, being not as silent as he usually is.

Zack and Cody stared at Norman for a few seconds before turning to Max. "You've been out here for eighteen minutes?" Cody asked with a look of disbelieve on his face.

"Uh... Y-yeah! I'm helping myself out to the sunlight! Heard it has lots of vitamin!" Max nervously replied, lying to the twins once more.

"Oh. Yeah, the sun _does_ have a lot of vitamin!" Cody, being a science geek, actually believed her lie.

Zack stared at Cody, until Cody noticed and asked why he was looking at him. "Don't tell anyone I know you. Dork." Zack insulted Cody, not believing in Max's lie.

"I prefer that you say that I'm someone who's educationally gifted!"

Max smiled, trying to hide her giggle.

"What?" The twins asked in unison, wondering why she was smiling for no reason at all.

"N-nothing." Max hid her smile, denying that she was smiling. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, Cody has a new girlfriend. And, guess what?!" Zack excitedly asked.

"What?"

"Cody's girlfriend turned out to be London's cousin!" Zack grin.

Cody froze for a moment and shivered at the thought that his new girlfriend was actually London's cousin.

"Ohh." Max looked down, pondering on something. '_Probably not the best time to tell him..._' She thought to herself.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Zack asked, blinking his eyes.

"Oh, um, nothing." Max forced a smile on her face.

Zack started to grin to himself, though Max and Cody didn't realize.

"Uh, I need to go now. You know, to ask Jaime if she's the Jaime London's talking about." Cody excused himself. Before Max or Zack had a chance to reply, Cody ran off.

Max stood there, with Zack beside her. She seem to be staring in midair, though she was really staring at the direction Cody ran off, deep in thought.

Zack's grin got wider by the minute as he gazed at Max's 'midair-stare'.

Max started to feel that someone is staring at her, snapping out of her thoughts. She slowly turned her head to Zack, who was still staring at her with an amused grin. Max started to get uncomfortable with his stare, getting cautious of him.

"W-Why are you staring at me like t-that...?" Max asked, back away a little.

"You like him, don't ya?" Zack asked with an even wider grin.

"Wha-What?" Max widen her eyes. "I don't!"

"Haha, don't deny!" Zack continued grinning. "It's obvious from the way you looked at Cody!"

"Uh...um..." Max hesitated to reply.

"Hey, hey, I dated you one, didn't I? It's not like I just met you yesterday!" Zack smirked.

Max stepped closer to him with a glare. "**Don't** push it." She told him with her teeth clenched, towering over him as he back away from her.

"Okay, okay! Just switch that voice off!" Zack said in a frighten voice.

Max just stared at him with an annoyed look. She walked off, wanting to follow Cody and spy on him.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Zack ran after her, catching up to Max.

"I wanna spy on him, what do you think?" Max replied without making eye contact with him.

"Aha, aha! See? I knew you liked him!"

Max stopped and glared at him. She really hated how he always like to tease others. "Don't push it." She repeated, her teeth clenched.

"Okay, okay..." Zack softly said.

Max looked ahead again and started to walk once more. _'So annoying...'_

* * *

Okay, here it is... Next chapter will probably come up next week. The exams are coming, so I'm quite busy with studies.


End file.
